


Five Things Donald's Given Timmy

by Maverick



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Donald's Given Timmy

_ **1\. Grocery Store Flowers ** _

Donald never really dated before Timmy. Not really. Sure, he took his best friend's sister to prom, but he would have much rather taken him, but Charlie was as straight as they came. And while he and Kyle were a couple, dating wasn't actually an option in the Army. And after Kyle... After Kyle, he didn't let anyone get close to him. So on the night of his and Timmy's first date, Donald found himself a little lost at what to do. He really wanted it to go well. Timmy made him laugh and while Donald was so out of Timmy's league it wasn't funny, it seemed that Timmy didn't see him that way. He looked at Donald with such warmth and affection that Donald found he couldn't say no to him, and that he didn't really want to either. So it was a spur of the moment thing. He double-parked his car and ran into Price Chopper and picked up a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. He almost threw them out of the car twice on his way over to Timmy's but he figured what the hell. And when Timmy opened the door and saw the flowers, the smile that lit his face made Donald weak in the knees. No one had ever looked at him like that. He vowed that for however long this thing between them lasted, he would always bring Timmy flowers.

Six years later, he was still keeping that promise.

** _2\. A Wife Beater T-shirt _ **

  
Timmy hates that name for the sleeveless t-shirts that Donald favors. He tells Donald that while a young Marlon Brando was hot, slapping around women was not something that should have ever been immortalized as a clothing choice. Donald can't really argue with that, but it doesn't stop him from wearing them. And it doesn't stop him from thinking about Timmy wearing one as well. He gets hard just imagining Timmy wearing such a t-shirt under his three piece suit. He, more than anyone, knows that Tim Callahan is nowhere near as uptight as he appears to be. But the idea of him wearing just a little bit of Donald's armor when he goes out to do political battle makes Donald's mouth water. Funny enough, it has the same effect on Timmy. So much in fact that he takes to wearing one on days that he knows are going to be rough. And Donald might be imagining it, but on those days, Timmy seems to hold himself differently. And Christ, on those nights he can't strip Timmy out of that suit fast enough.

And if he makes Timmy keep that t-shirt on sometimes when they make love, Timmy certainly doesn't seem to mind.

_ **3\. Tickets to "Mama Mia" ** _

Donald knows it will probably get his gay license revoked, but he hates musicals. Hates them. People don't go around singing to each other. They just don't. Of course, Timmy loves them, and Donald loves Timmy. So once a year, he bites the bullet and buys tickets to the hottest musical playing. And while he feels like hives are welling up on his skin every minute he has to sit in the audience and watch the actors prance around on stage, he endures it for Timmy. Because let's face it, there's little he wouldn't do for him.

Besides, Timmy's hand is warm against his thigh, and his head is on Donald's shoulder and really Donald figures there are worse ways he could spend an evening than listening to ABBA songs with the man he loves.

_ **4\. Food Poisoning ** _

It wasn't intentional, mind you. He'd just forgotten to refrigerate the mayonnaise. It was a few months after they had starting dating and Donald was determined to make an impression. And boy did he ever. His mother's famous egg salad did not hold up very well on the return trip. The most amazing thing — besides the fact that he didn't get sick himself, score one for his cast iron stomach — was that Timmy took it all in stride. All of it — the throwing up all over his good pants, the trip to the emergency room, the doctor's, "sorry, there isn't anything you can do but let it run its course." He never blamed Donald and when Donald keep saying he was sorry, Timmy ended up comforting him. It was that moment that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

And if to this day, when Donald's making sandwiches Timmy takes his condiment free, Donald can't really blame him.

_ **5\. His Heart ** _

Donald never planned on falling in love again. Been there, done that, literally had the scars to prove it. He didn't need the heartache. He was good looking enough that he could pick up pretty much anyone he wanted when he got the urge to fuck. He was good with that. Or at least that's what he told himself before he met Timmy. For as good a detective as he was, he really should have seen it coming. But he didn't. He told himself just because his heart beat a little faster when he was talking to Timmy on the phone or that his face lit up in a smile when Timmy walked into the room didn't mean anything. Sure, they had chemistry and the sex... dear god, the sex was amazing, but it would all end eventually. Of that he was sure. He just hoped that when it did end, they could still be friends because he'd gotten used to having someone to talk to when he was on the back end of a boring stakeout or having someone to debate the merits of fried eggs over scrambled. Those things didn't mean he was in love with the guy. And it certainly didn't mean he was planning out their future together.

Except that he was.

Sometime later he realized, he'd given his heart to Timmy pretty much from the moment he'd met him, and he was surprisingly all right with that because he knew —- bone deep, he knew — his heart had never been safer than when it was in Tim Callahan's hands.

  
—FIN—


End file.
